Pieds et poings liés
by NotreDame
Summary: Une autre interprétation du personnage de Shun dans le remake de Netflix (pitié, ne me frappez pas).
1. Pieds et poings liés

Disclaimer : comme d'habitude !

_Pieds et poings liés_

Mon premier souvenir, c'est l'orphelinat où on avait échoué, mon grand frère et moi. Je me souviens aussi que les gens avaient du mal à croire qu'il était mon frère. Lui, tout le monde le considérait comme le roi incontesté du dortoir, le bad boy que personne n'osait contrarier. Moi, c'était différent. Je pleurais facilement, je n'aimais pas les disputes ni les coups de poing... A chaque fois que je pleurais, tout le monde me disait la même chose : « Un garçon ne pleure jamais » ou « sois un homme, un vrai ! »

J'ai fini par comprendre qu'il y avait un problème. J'étais inscrite comme garçon à l'état civil et quand je sortais de la douche en même temps que les garçons, je voyais que j'étais faite comme eux. Cependant, je n'avais pas du tout l'impression d'être un garçon. Quand quelqu'un m'appelait « elle » à cause de mes traits très doux, je trouvais toujours cela agréable, même si cela rendait mon frère furieux. Je savais qu'il y avait des garçons qui jouaient avec des poupées ou qui ne se bagarraient jamais et je trouvais ça très bien mais cela ne changeait rien pour moi. J'avais toujours l'impression d'être une fille.

Un soir, je me suis glissée dans la pièce où les adultes regardaient la télé. Il y avait un reportage sur les personnes transgenre et ça a été une révélation pour moi. Je n'étais pas la seule dans mon cas et j'avais le droit d'être comme j'étais.

J'en ai parlé à tout le monde dans un moment d'égarement. Ce fut une catastrophe. Les garçons se sont moqués de moi, m'ont dit que les filles étaient nulles, faibles et pleurnichardes et que j'avais tort de vouloir en être une. Les filles, elles, m'ont balancé que je ne serais jamais comme elles et qu'elles n'accepteraient jamais de jouer à des jeux de filles avec moi. Il y a eu une grosse dispute, mon frère a essayé de tabasser tous ceux qui se moquaient de moi et les adultes ont fini par intervenir. L'un d'eux m'a dit, je me souviens, que c'était juste une phase, que je serais toujours un garçon et qu'un jour je serai ravie d'être un garçon. Ce n'était pas ce que j'avais besoin d'entendre et je suis allée me cacher pour pleurer.

Mon frère est l'un des seuls à m'avoir soutenue. Il m'a dit qu'il n'était pas tellement surpris et que même s'il trouvait cela un peu étrange, il serait toujours de mon côté, quoi qu'il arrive et quoi que je choisisse. Il s'est mis à m'appeler « elle » systématiquement et m'a aidée à récupérer une robe dont une des grandes ne voulait plus. Il m'appelait « ma sœur » devant tout le monde et menaçait de frapper toutes les personnes qui trouvaient cela anormal. Je crois que je ne l'ai jamais aimé autant.

Les moqueries ont redoublé. Je ne rendais jamais les coups : il y avait déjà assez de violence comme ça sur Terre, pourquoi en rajouter encore ? Et puis, pour être honnête, je me détestais, j'avais l'impression d'être une erreur, un monstre et de mériter d'être agressée. C'était l'enfer.

Un jour, Ikki m'a annoncé que ça ne pouvait pas continuer comme ça. Il n'arriverait pas à prendre ma défense éternellement. Puisque je refusais de rendre les coups, il allait au moins m'apprendre à me défendre. D'après lui, je méritais mieux que d'être tabassée.

C'est comme ça que les leçons ont commencé. Ça n'a pas été facile, surtout au début. Il ne m'épargnait rien. Dès que je me mettais à pleurer, il me disait que j'avais le droit de faire ça devant lui mais que si je versais une larme devant les gamins de l'orphelinat, ils me massacreraient sur place, alors c'est bon, tu pleures cinq minutes et ensuite on s'y remet, compris ? Et on s'y remettait. J'étais toute fluette et haute comme trois pommes et je pensais que je n'y arriverais jamais. Lui était persuadé du contraire. Je n'oublierai jamais le jour où j'ai enfin réussi à mettre ses leçons en application, la frustration des garçons qui n'arrivaient plus à me frapper et la fierté dans le regard de mon frère... Ma vie n'était pas encore parfaite mais ça ressemblait un peu plus au bonheur.

* * *

Les adultes ont cédé à mon caprice, comme ils disaient. J'avais le droit de porter des vêtements de fille tant que je ne conseillais pas aux garçons de faire la même chose. Et puis, Ikki et moi on a été séparés. Du jour au lendemain, on a appris qu'il était « spécial », comme ils disaient. Je n'en ai pas su plus. Il a juste eu le temps de me dire au revoir en me serrant dans ses bras. Il avait l'air à la fois impatient et paniqué et il m'a promis qu'on se reverrait. Il avait treize ans, j'en avais dix.

Je n'ai pas eu de nouvelles pendant un an. Il me manquait terriblement et je m'inquiétais. Les autres enfants me tenaient toujours à l'écart mais ce n'était plus ça, la pire chose de ma vie. Ce que je voulais, c'était mon grand frère.

Et puis mon cosmos s'est manifesté pour la première fois et les mêmes personnes sont revenues. Cette fois-ci, on m'a tout expliqué : Athéna, les chevaliers, la guerre... J'ai demandé des nouvelles d'Ikki et on m'a répondu qu'il ne reviendrait peut-être pas. Il s'était porté de lui-même candidat pour l'armure de bronze la plus difficile à obtenir et en échange, il voulait qu'on fasse tout pour m'aider à transitionner comme je le voulais. Le choc.

Je n'ai pas hésité. La vie avait été injuste envers moi, on m'avait agressée à cause de mon identité de genre et je ne souhaitais cela à personne. Je voulais consacrer ma vie à la paix et à la justice, même s'il fallait aller à l'encontre de ma nature profonde. À mon tour, on m'a envoyée très loin et j'ai découvert le camp d'entraînement des futurs chevaliers sur l'île d'Andromède.

Dès les premiers jours, j'ai cru que j'allais craquer tellement le rythme était intensif. Je tombais dans les pommes presque tous les jours et à part esquiver, je ne savais rien faire. Heureusement, pour la première fois de ma vie, je me suis fait une amie. June était la seule fille à part moi et on est tout de suite devenues très proches. On partageait le même baraquement et j'ai enfin su ce que c'était, les soirées entre copines. On se racontait des souvenirs, on se coiffait mutuellement, on parlait cosmos, armures et techniques de combat... Maintenant, je savais ce que c'était d'avoir une meilleure amie.

Régulièrement, il y avait des médecins qui passaient pour contrôler notre santé. Ce que les autres ne savaient pas, c'était que celui qui s'occupait de moi m'injectait des bloqueurs d'hormones dans le plus grand secret. Mon maître était la seule personne au courant. Pour être franche, j'ai été surprise par la façon dont mon identité de genre ne le gênait pas. J'ai fini par comprendre qu'entre autres, il voulait voir de quelle façon mon cosmos serait modifié par la transition. Entre autres. Je crois bien qu'il s'est attaché à moi, aussi.

Dans cette partie du monde, l'âge minimum pour commencer une transition hormonale était de 16 ans, il a donc fallu que j'attende avec ces bloqueurs d'hormones. Evidemment, ça m'a fait un peu mal au cœur de voir tout le monde autour de moi se transformer en adultes avec des corps d'adultes superbes tandis que je ressemblais toujours à une fillette prépubère. Je me suis retrouvée à la traîne faute de muscles. Moi qu'on avait appelée « la reine de l'esquive » les premiers jours, je me suis retrouvée avec le surnom de « crevette ».

Et puis j'ai enfin atteint l'âge légal. Pour la dernière fois, on m'a demandé si je voulais vraiment faire ça. Il était encore temps de reculer et de laisser la nature faire son œuvre. J'ai refusé. Je ne supportais pas l'idée de me retrouver avec une grosse voix ou des poils de barbe. Le docteur m'a fait commencer mon traitement en me prévenant que ça pouvait être un peu douloureux. En effet, la première dose m'a retourné l'estomac et je suis restée prostrée pendant toute la nuit.

C'est cette nuit-là que June m'a confrontée. Elle croyait que j'étais malade ou que je me droguais. Elle m'a menacée de tout raconter aux adultes, ce qui a fait qu'au final, je lui ai tout expliqué. J'avais peur, je me demandais si elle voudrait toujours être mon amie. Elle est restée muette un moment. Ensuite, elle a dit : « _ah, d'accord, pourquoi tu m'en as pas parlé plus tôt ? J'étais inquiète_ ! »J'avais vraiment sous-estimé son ouverture d'esprit et on est devenues encore plus proches, elle et moi.

* * *

Pendant les mois qui ont suivi, j'ai fait des progrès fulgurants. Je suis devenue nettement plus forte, plus agile et plus rapide, je ne saurais pas expliquer pourquoi. C'était peut-être parce que j'étais rassurée de savoir que June m'acceptait pour ce que j'étais, ou parce que j'étais ravie à l'idée d'avoir enfin le corps que je voulais, ou peut-être simplement parce que les hormones d'adultes ont une influence sur le cosmos, ou encore pour toutes ces raisons à la fois. Six mois après le début du traitement, je ressemblais enfin à une adolescente lambda, j'avais des courbes et des traits féminins. Je me sentais prête et j'ai demandé à passer l'épreuve pour obtenir l'armure de bronze d'Andromède.

Cette épreuve s'appelle le Grand Sacrifice et elle porte bien son nom. J'ai dû rester enchaînée toute la nuit avec la marée qui montait et qui menaçait de me noyer. Je pensais à mon frère, lui aussi exilé sur une île, et cette pensée me redonnait du courage. Je voulais aller jusqu'au bout pour lui. Je me disais qu'un jour, on se retrouverait enfin et que tous ces mauvais moments seraient derrière nous. Je claquais des dents de froid, j'ai frôlé la mort mais j'ai fini par obtenir cette armure. Le plus beau, c'est que June a obtenu la sienne la même semaine.

Selon une théorie, ce sont les armures qui choisissent les chevaliers. Pas le contraire. La mienne est associée à une femme enchaînée à un rocher, ce qui résume assez bien ma vie. La plupart des gens rêveraient d'être une créature volante redoutable comme un dragon, par exemple, ou un cheval ailé. Moi, je passe mon temps à être pieds et poings liés. Je sais ce que c'est de souffrir et d'être impuissante, et j'en ai fait une force car dorénavant, je ne tolérerai plus jamais la souffrance chez autrui. Je suis à la fois pacifiste et chevalier, ce n'est pas contradictoire.

* * *

Le faire-part de décès est arrivé peu après l'obtention de mon armure. Il m'a fallu une journée entière avant de comprendre que mon frère ne reviendra pas de son île. Il s'est sacrifié pour que je puisse avoir une vie meilleure et je ne pourrai jamais lui rendre ce sacrifice. Quelle injustice. Il ne méritait pas ça. Je renoncerais bien à ma féminité si ça pouvait le ramener à la vie mais je sais que c'est impossible. Il me manquera à jamais.

Je ne voulais pas aller à ce tournoi mais on dirait que ma chaîne n'est pas d'accord. _Axia_. Qu'est-ce que cela peut bien vouloir dire ? Dans le doute, je préfère y aller. June m'accompagne à l'aéroport. On prend un café en attendant l'avion, comme deux filles normales. Pour la première fois, je réalise à quel point elle va me manquer. Elle a été comme une sœur pour moi. _Plus_ qu'une sœur. Bien plus qu'une meilleure amie. Pour la première fois, je me pose des questions sur la nature de mes sentiments pour elle. Et elle, que ressent-elle vraiment pour moi ? Se pourrait-il qu'elle et moi…

Je dois monter dans l'avion, maintenant. Elle me serre dans ses bras et me fait promettre de revenir. Je promets, la gorge nouée. Je sais que tôt ou tard, je reviendrai vers elle. J'ai déjà perdu l'une des deux personnes les plus importantes pour moi, je ne veux pas que cela se reproduise. Peu importe ce qui se passera lors de ce tournoi, ça ne me fait pas peur. Je sais que je suis une des meilleures et je sais que j'irai jusqu'au bout.

_La fin !_


	2. Anciens cauchemars

C'est Ikki qui parle.

Je me souviens à peine de nos parents. Mon premier souvenir, c'est ma mère qui m'a réveillé au beau milieu de la nuit pour me fourrer le bébé dans les bras et me dire, je me souviens, qu'elle lui avait fait boire du whisky pour qu'il dorme. Elle a ajouté qu'il fallait que je monte dans la voiture, qu'elle allait nous emmener très loin. J'étais ravi, ça voudrait dire que notre père ne nous crierait plus jamais dessus.

On a roulé toute la nuit. Au petit matin, elle nous a déposés devant un orphelinat. Elle nous a serrés dans ses bras, m'a dit de bien m'occuper du bébé et elle est repartie avec son œil au beurre noir et son énorme bleu sur la joue. Elle n'est jamais revenue. J'avais trois ans.

Evidemment, je lui en ai voulu. J'étais tout le temps en colère. Aujourd'hui, je réalise que notre mère nous a probablement sauvé la vie mais à l'époque je l'ai haie de nous avoir abandonnés, Shan et moi. Je me suis juré de ne jamais faire ça à mon petit 'frère'. Je dis 'frère' parce qu'à l'époque, elle était encore identifiée en tant que garçon. C'était il y a longtemps.

Je faisais tout pour la protéger mais peut-être que dans le fond, c'est elle qui m'a protégé. A chaque fois que 'Shun' (son prénom de l'époque) m'attrapait la main ou me disait : '_fais pas ton méchant, je t'aime_', ma colère s'évanouissait. Je me rappelais que j'avais quelqu'un qui m'aimait et que je n'étais pas obligé de devenir un monstre comme mon père. Après ma mère, c'est elle qui m'a sauvé la vie.

Malgré cela, j'étais tout le temps sur la défensive. Mes meilleurs moments, c'était quand on était que tous les deux, quand j'arrivais enfin à me détendre et à oublier le passé. Je crois que je devais avoir cinq ans quand j'ai vu la fille en noir pour la première fois. Shan en avait deux, et c'était bien avant sa transition. On profitait de l'après-midi dehors au lieu de rester vautrés devant la télé. On avait joué pendant un moment et Shan avait fini par s'endormir, sa tête sur mes genoux. C'était une belle journée.

J'ai dû m'endormir à moitié moi aussi car quand je me suis réveillé, il y avait une fille étrange qui avait mis ses bras autour de mon petit 'frère' et qui essayait de l'enlever. Evidemment, je l'ai engueulée. Elle m'a alors balancé que c'était son frère à elle et qu'elle allait en avoir besoin ! On s'est engueulés encore plus. Il n'était pas question qu'elle me prenne ma seule famille, la seule personne au monde que j'étais certain d'aimer. Alors elle a dit à peu près : _Le seigneur Hadès a besoin de la personne la plus pure au monde pour se réincarner_.

Je ne me souviens plus très bien de ce qui s'est passé ensuite. Ce que je sais, c'est que cette histoire m'a hanté et qu'en même temps, j'avais l'impression d'avoir fait un rêve. Je revoyais cette fille dans mes cauchemars et elle me disait toujours la même chose : _je reviendrai prendre ton petit frère et tu n'y pourras absolument rien_.

* * *

Le temps a passé. Le bébé a grandi et j'ai réalisé petit à petit qu''il' n'avait pas le comportement classique des garçons de son âge. En fait, je n'ai pas tellement été surpris le jour de son coming-out. Evidemment, ça me contrariait un peu parce que je savais qu'on vivait dans un monde transphobe, que Shan (comme elle voulait maintenant qu'on l'appelle) était une enfant extrêmement sensible et qu'on avait déjà assez souffert comme ça sans devoir risquer une agression transphobe. Je me suis juré de toujours être là pour elle.

Au début, ça m'a fait un peu drôle de l'appeler par son nouveau prénom et de la genrer au féminin. Mais je m'y suis fait très vite. De toute façon, c'était beaucoup plus difficile pour elle que pour moi. Ma sœur a toujours été gentille, sensible et elle souffrait énormément de toute cette agressivité dirigée sur elle. J'ai fini par lui donner des cours d'auto-défense pour qu'elle sache quoi faire quand elle aurait des problèmes, c'est-à-dire tous les jours. Je savais qu'il y aurait toujours un tordu pour essayer de lui faire mal à cause de son identité de genre et je ne supportais pas l'idée de la perdre. Elle était tout pour moi.

Je faisais ce rêve de moins en moins souvent. Cette fille en noir m'avait dit qu'elle reviendrait prendre mon petit frère, ça voulait dire qu'elle rechercherait un garçon, pas une fille. J'avais une sœur, elle serait donc (relativement) en sécurité.

Et en effet, ce que certaines personnes prenaient pour un caprice était bien plus que cela. A dix ans, Shan s'inquiétait. Elle avait remarqué que ma voix devenait plus grave et elle se demandait si la même chose allait lui arriver. Elle voulait prendre ce qu'elle appelait « les médicaments magiques », pour ne plus ressembler à un garçon. Je me suis renseigné discrètement et j'ai appris que le traitement pour une transition hormonale coûtait une fortune. Nous, on était orphelins et sans le sou. Comment expliquer à une fille de dix ans très innocente que son vœu le plus cher ne se réalisera jamais ?

Et puis, tout d'un coup, j'ai découvert que j'avais des superpouvoirs bizarres et que j'allais sûrement être impliqué dans une guerre. Le choc passé, j'ai posé beaucoup de questions. Je m'inquiétais de savoir ce qui arriverait à ma sœur et j'ai fini par négocier pour qu'ils veillent sur elle au mieux. J'étais prêt à décrocher l'armure la plus difficile pour cela. Après l'enfance que j'avais eue, rien ne me faisait peur. Evidemment, ça m'a fait mal au cœur de partir loin d'elle, d'être séparé de la seule personne qui comptait vraiment pour moi, mais je pensais que ça en vaudrait la peine.

* * *

J'ai vite déchanté. Jusque-là, j'avais toujours réussi à intimider qui je voulais, quand je le voulais, enfant ou adulte. Or, le chevalier qui devait tout m'enseigner n'a jamais eu peur de moi. Il me frappait et faisait tout pour me briser, et je n'avais aucun moyen de lui échapper.

Il y a deux choses qui m'ont maintenu en vie sur cette île maudite : le souvenir de ma sœur et la présence de la fille de mon maître, Esmeralda, la personne la plus douce et la plus gentille que j'ai jamais rencontrée. Je suis tombé amoureux sans même m'en rendre compte. Elle soignait mes blessures et je lui promettais qu'un jour, quand j'aurais mon armure, on partirait d'ici ensemble. Un jour, je serais revenu chercher Shan et on aurait trouvé un petit logement pour y habiter tous les trois, moi et les deux filles de ma vie. J'aurais trouvé un travail pour payer le loyer et elles seraient allées au lycée ensemble. Doux rêve…

Mon rêve s'est effondré le jour où elle a été tuée sous mes yeux, par son propre père. Ce jour-là, quelque chose est mort en moi. J'avais réussi à décrocher l'armure de bronze du Phoenix, d'accord, mais qu'est-ce que ça m'apportait maintenant ? Ça n'avait aucun sens… J'étais dévoré par la haine en permanence. Je haïssais Guilty puisqu'il l'avait tuée. Je haïssais Kido et ses sbires puisqu'ils m'avaient envoyés ici. Je haïssais Shan car c'était son désir de transition qui m'avait décidé à venir ici. Je me haïssais parce que je n'avais pas réussi à sauver Esmeralda, cet ange.

Je crois que c'est pour ça que j'ai marché droit dans le piège de Vendor Graade. Quand il m'a expliqué qu'il voulait se débarrasser des dieux, ça m'a parlé. Si la fille en noir ne m'avait pas fait peur avec Hadès et si Kido ne m'avait pas parlé de travailler pour Athéna, je n'aurais pas échoué sur cette île et Esmeralda serait toujours en vie. Tout était la faute des dieux et il fallait les détruire.

J'ai porté ma haine en moi pendant un moment. J'ai essayé de tuer tous les chevaliers qui essayaient de se mettre en travers de mon chemin, Shan la première. Elle avait l'air nettement moins brisée que moi par la vie, et ça aussi ça m'a mis en colère. J'avais tout sacrifié pour qu'elle ait une vie facile, et qu'est-ce que je récoltais ? Rien !

Evidemment, je me trompais. Aucun chevalier n'a une vie facile : on souffre et on encaisse, c'est tout. Et je crois qu'une partie de moi n'arrivera jamais à haïr ma sœur. Je l'ai compris dès que j'ai enfin senti ses bras autour de moi. Le volcan était prêt à exploser et elle disait qu'elle ne partirait pas sans moi, alors même que j'avais essayé de la tuer. Avouez qu'il faut une grandeur d'âme phénoménale pour réagir comme ça. J'avais eu tort de la sous-estimer : c'est moi qui ne lui arrive pas à la cheville, pas le contraire.

Je suis mort. Je crois qu'en tant que mort, ma place était en enfer, ce qui faisait qu'il m'était impossible de revoir Esmeralda. C'est un ange, elle est forcément allée au paradis. Ou peut-être qu'il n'y a rien après la mort, peut-être. Je n'ai pas de certitudes. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que le chevalier du Phoenix peut revenir à la vie. J'avais une deuxième chance, il ne fallait pas que je la gâche. Les choses ont été compliquées. TRES compliquées. Plus rien ne sera plus jamais comme avant, c'est ma seule certitude.

* * *

Aujourd'hui, Shan me dit qu'elle veut laisser tout ça derrière nous. On a réussi à avoir un petit moment en privé et je réalise à quel point elle m'a manqué. Ce qui est troublant, c'est qu'elle ressemble maintenant à Esmeralda comme deux gouttes d'eau, ou presque. Ou peut-être que cette ressemblance n'existe que dans mon imagination. Je sais une chose, c'est que je ne veux pas la perdre.

On regarde le coucher de soleil ensemble. J'ai un bras passé autour d'elle, comme quand on était enfants et qu'on regardait la télé ensemble, serrés sur le même fauteuil. Elle possède un cosmos d'une pureté extraordinaire et je m'imagine que cette pureté entre en moi et me lave de toutes mes souffrances passées. Je me dis qu'on a un avenir, maintenant. D'accord, ce ne sera pas facile. On devra prendre part à pas mal de guerres et mettre nos vies en danger. Je peux vivre avec cette idée. Je l'aime et personne ne me la prendra.

Quelque part, au loin, se détache une silhouette vêtue de noir. Je tressaille. On dirait la fille que j'ai vue si souvent en rêve. Shan s'inquiète et me demande si ça va. Je me reprends. Peut-être que la fille en noir n'a jamais existé, après tout. Peut-être qu'elle existe mais qu'elle m'avait juste fait une blague, qu'elle n'a rien à voir avec Hadès. Et puis, Shan est maintenant une chevalier de bronze redoutable : elle saura quoi faire si quelqu'un s'en prend à elle. Il n'y a pas de quoi s'inquiéter.

Enfin, pas tout de suite…


	3. Une séance privée

En ce moment, tout allait bien. Saori n'avait pas été kidnappée depuis quelques semaines et les chevaliers avaient presque tous repris une activité normale. Shun fut donc surprise quand celle-ci la convoqua pour un petit-déjeuner. Elle fut encore plus surprise en voyant qu'il n'y avait que deux chaises et une petite table couverte de nourritures diverses.

\- Il n'y a que nous deux ? s'étonna-t-elle.

\- Oui ! répondit Saori en lui faisant signe de s'asseoir. J'avais besoin de te parler en privé.

\- Il y a un problème ?

\- Non ! Tu veux du thé ou du café ?

\- Du thé, s'il te plait.

\- Tatsumi, tu peux sortir.

Le chauve lui lança un regard désapprobateur mais sortit néanmoins. Shun se sentait de plus en plus perdue.

\- Il y a un problème avec mon frère ? s'enquit-elle à tout hasard.

\- Non ! Au contraire, j'aimerais que tu fasses comme lui.

\- Tu veux que je disparaisse dans la nature sans laisser de traces ?!

\- Non ! répondit Saori en riant. C'est bien lui qui t'a appris les bases de l'auto-défense ?

Shun posa sa tartine et acquiesça.

\- C'est vrai, se souvint-elle. J'avais sept ans. Il m'a appris le B.a.-ba.

\- Et tu crois que je peux encore apprendre ?

\- Eh bien… ça dépend quels sont tes objectifs.

\- Je veux pouvoir me défendre si quelqu'un m'agresse ou essaie de me kidnapper. Pas avoir le niveau d'un chevalier, simplement savoir ce qu'il faut faire. Tu veux bien m'apprendre ?

Shun hocha la tête. Cela lui semblait un bon objectif. Il faut plusieurs années de travail intensif pour avoir les capacités de combat d'un chevalier mais connaitre au moins quelques techniques simples pourraient aider Saori à gagner du temps si quelqu'un s'en prenait à elle. Ce serait plus rassurant pour tout le monde.

\- D'accord, répondit-elle. Tu veux faire ça où et quand ?

\- Cet après-midi, tu es libre ?

\- Oui.

\- Bon, on pourrait faire ça ici, à quatorze heures ?

\- D'accord, répondit Shun. Trouve-toi une tenue adaptée. La robe longue et les escarpins, ça va pas le faire.

\- En survêtement, ça ira ?

Shun dut s'avouer qu'elle avait du mal à imaginer Saori en tenue décontractée. Elle l'avait toujours vue en jolie robe, après tout. Peut-être qu'il y avait une partie d'elle qu'elle ne connaissait pas encore.

\- En survêtement, c'est parfait.

* * *

Elles se retrouvèrent à l'heure prévue, dans le gymnase qui se trouvait au sous-sol. La séance commença par dix minutes d'échauffement et cela se passa mieux qu'elles le craignaient toutes les deux. Saori se souvenait encore des cours d'EPS de l'école et elle se montra une élève polie et disciplinée.

Ensuite, il fallut rentrer dans le vif du sujet : l'auto-défense à proprement parler.

\- Est-ce qu'on va… utiliser ça ? demanda Saori en désignant les appareils de muscu à l'autre bout de la pièce.

\- Non ! s'écria Shun. Ça, c'est pour les confirmés. J'aime autant commencer par quelque chose que tu pourrais mettre en pratique tout de suite.

\- D'accord. Je savais que tu serais un bon professeur. Je me disais… enfin…

\- Tu te disais que contrairement aux autres, j'avais une idée très précise de ce qu'une fille ressent quand elle est menacée par un mec trois fois plus gros qu'elle ?

\- Exactement ! répondit Saori en riant.

\- Tu sais, les adversaires les plus imposants ne sont pas forcément les plus redoutables. J'ai affronté des mecs beaucoup plus grands que moi et ils m'ont pratiquement tous sous-estimée. En fait, ils n'imaginent pas qu'une crevette puisse leur tenir tête. Du coup, ça leur fait un choc quand je leur résiste.

\- J'aurais pas utilisé le mot 'crevette' pour parler de toi, objecta Saori en jetant un coup d'œil à ses bras fins mais joliment musclés. A moins de te comparer à Geki, évidemment.

\- Saori, tout le monde a l'air d'une crevette quand on se compare à Geki ! Et il a été le premier à se faire éliminer du tournoi, tu te souviens ?

C'était vrai. Le chevalier de l'ours avait été mis au tapis par Seiya, qui devait peser la moitié de son poids. Saori s'en souvenait très bien.

\- J'imagine que la maîtrise du cosmos fait une différence, avança-t-elle.

\- Pas seulement. Quand j'étais petite…

Shun s'arrêta. Elle se souvenait d'un épisode de son enfance qui était resté gravé dans sa mémoire. Elle était rentrée à l'orphelinat en larmes et couverte de bleus. Son frère l'avait entraînée dans leur chambre et serrée dans ses bras sans dire un mot. Elle se souvenait presque mot pour mot de ce qu'il avait dit ensuite :

_\- Ils ne te respecteront jamais si tu continues comme ça. Tu mérites mieux. Je vais t'apprendre à les tabasser._

Elle avait protesté, évidemment. D'abord, elle détestait la violence et ensuite, elle se trouvait trop petite et trop fragile pour cela. Mais il avait insisté.

_\- D'accord. Je vais t'apprendre à esquiver et à neutraliser leurs attaques. Tu peux le faire, je sais que tu peux. Tu es petite, tu es souple et tu peux en faire un avantage._

Elle avait fini par sécher ses larmes et le lendemain, il lui avait donné sa première leçon. Elle en gardait un souvenir ému. Pas simplement à cause des leçons mais surtout parce qu'il avait cru en elle depuis le début. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, elle avait compris qu'elle valait quelque chose.

\- Est-ce que ça va ? demanda Saori. Tu as l'air triste, tout d'un coup.

\- Oui ! répondit Shun en se ressaisissant. On va prendre un exemple concret. Si quelqu'un t'attrape le poignet, tu vas sûrement avoir pour réflexe de tirer très fort, non ?

\- Exactement !

\- Eh bien, le truc, c'est de ne pas tirer mais de tourner le poignet vers le haut, le plus vite possible ! On a la main qui se dégage tout de suite ! Je vais te montrer, je t'attrape le poignet…

La séance dura une heure. Shun expliqua plusieurs techniques à Saori et les lui fit répéter, encore et encore. C'était long et fastidieux mais Saori ne se plaignit pas une fois. Cependant, à la fin de la séance, elle se sentait très lasse.

\- Je ne pensais pas que je serais mauvaise à ce point-là, avoua-t-elle tandis qu'elles regagnaient les vestiaires.

\- Mais non, tu débutes, c'est tout ! protesta Shun. C'est toujours difficile au début. Tu verras, quand tu auras assimilé les bases, ce sera plus facile.

\- Merci. Bon. On se refait une séance la semaine prochaine ?

C'est ainsi qu'elles prirent l'habitude de se retrouver deux fois par semaine pour un cours d'auto-défense.

_La fin !_


	4. La robe

Cela fait au moins vingt minutes que j'aide Saori à s'occuper de ses cheveux. Elle donne une réception pour récolter des fonds ce soir. Comme dans les films, il y a des gens de la haute société qui vont venir et parler de je ne sais quoi. On pense qu'il est possible de donner cette réception sans trop de risques maintenant. Après tout, il n'y a pas de guerre en ce moment et certains chevaliers ont même pris des vacances : Hyoga en Russie et Shiryu en Chine. Seiya et moi, on reste près d'elle en tant que gardes du corps.

\- Est-ce que ça valait vraiment la peine de me déguiser en pingouin ?!

C'est Seiya qui vient de faire cette réflexion. C'est vrai qu'en tenue de soirée, il est méconnaissable. Il balance des vannes à Saori mais j'ai l'impression que dans le fond, il est ravi de passer du temps avec elle. Je réplique :

\- Te plains pas ! Moi, c'est pire !

\- Ta robe ne te plait pas ?! s'écrie Saori.

\- Mais si ! Elle est parfaite !

Je le pense. Elle est noire donc assez discrète pour passer inaperçue. Longue, mais pas trop. Assez ample pour me permettre de courir et de donner des coups de pieds si jamais on est attaqués. Et assez couvrante pour porter un soutif de sport en dessous. Et en plus, elle a des poches. C'est la robe parfaite pour une chevalier.

\- C'est les escarpins qui me gênent un peu, finis-je par avouer. J'ai pas l'habitude.

\- Hé, Shun ! crie Seiya depuis l'autre pièce. T'as remarqué que ton armure a des talons ?

\- Un, les chaussures de mon armure sont ajustées, je ne risque pas de les perdre. Et deux, si j'avais eu le choix, j'aurais préféré une armure sans talons !

\- Ah, les filles…

Saori et moi échangeons un coup d'œil et un sourire dans le miroir. Contrairement à moi, elle ne fait pas dans la simplicité : robe longue à motifs et drapés compliqués, nombreux bijoux, une trentaine de produits de maquillage différents et je me demande à quoi ses cheveux vont ressembler quand on en aura fini avec. Sur une autre, tout cela aurait l'air excessif mais sur elle, pas du tout. Elle ressemble à une déesse.

\- Merci ! dit-elle enfin. Je vais finir le côté droit. Met ça en attendant.

Elle me prend le fer à lisser des mains et me tend deux pots de maquillage. En voyant ma mine surprise, elle s'explique :

\- C'est juste du fond de teint et du mascara. Toutes les femmes seront maquillées, tu vas détonner si tu ne mets rien du tout.

\- D'accord, mais ça se met comment ?

\- T'en a jamais mis ?!

-Non. Je ne suis même pas sûre de savoir où ça va.

C'est normal, les formations pour devenir chevalier sont tellement intensives qu'on n'a pas le temps d'acheter ou d'utiliser quoi que ce soit de superflu. Ma routine du matin de ces sept dernières années, c'était eau froide et savon, point. Saori me montre comment on se maquille, attend que j'ai fini en se repassant l'autre moitié de ses cheveux au fer à lisser, puis attrape une rose blanche, la même que celle que Seiya porte à la boutonnière, et me la glisse dans les cheveux.

\- Il y a un micro dedans, explique-t-elle. T'as ton oreillette ?

\- Oui.

\- T'as vu comme t'es jolie ?

J'ai du mal à reconnaitre la fille que je vois dans le miroir. On dirait une personne différente, plus âgée, plus froide et plus belle. Et prête à trébucher dès qu'elle marchera un peu vite. Pourquoi les fabricants font-ils des chaussures aussi inconfortables ?

J'aide Saori à se boucler l'autre moitié des cheveux et je rejoins Seiya sur le balcon. Les invités ne sont pas encore là, il n'y a que Jabu qui fait les cent pas dans la cour. On prend une minute pour tester nos micros. Pendant la réception, on devra pouvoir se parler en permanence, même à distance. Ça peut paraître excessif mais on n'est jamais trop prudents.

Ensuite, on reste un moment en silence. C'est marrant, je n'aurais jamais cru qu'un jour, je serais ici. Sans la chevalerie, je serais où ? Probablement en train de déprimer et d'enchaîner les petits boulots pour payer ma transition… Et Ikki ? Est-ce qu'il aurait eu une vie meilleure ?

\- Shun ! s'écrie soudain Seiya. T'as remarqué ?

Il regarde fixement dans une direction. Je me concentre et je réalise soudain qu'un chevalier se trouve à l'orée du petit bois, non loin de là. Je reconnais ce cosmos : intense, brutal, chargé de colère et d'agressivité. Mon frère est tout près.

Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ? Cela fait des semaines qu'il n'avait pas donné signe de vie. Est-il encore sur le point de faire des bêtises ? J'échange un regard avec Seiya et il s'écrie :

\- On y va !

\- Non, moi j'y vais. Je vais lui demander ce qu'il veut et si ça se passe mal, j'arriverai peut-être à le raisonner.

\- D'accord. Si t'as besoin d'aide, tu m'appelles, compris ?

J'acquiesce, je retire mes chaussures et j'enjambe le balcon. Une fois à l'orée du bois, je me demande si je n'ai pas fait une bêtise. Je suis seule, pieds nus et ça pourrait être un piège…

\- Ikki ? T'es là ?

Une ombre se détache des bois. Il est devant moi. Lui aussi est en civil : tee-shirt bleu et pantalon marron. Il me regarde avec une expression étrange. De la tristesse ? De la nostalgie ? Pourquoi a-t-il l'air troublé ?

\- Salut.

\- Salut, répond-il enfin. Jolie robe.

\- Merci. Elle a des poches.

\- C'est ta nouvelle tenue de travail ?

\- QUOI ?! Non ! Saori donne une réception et on doit se fondre dans le décor pour veiller sur elle, c'est tout ! Je ne vais pas…

\- Je te taquine.

_Je te taquine_. Il devait avoir treize ans la dernière fois qu'il a prononcé ces mots, avant qu'on soit séparés.

\- T'es venu ici spécialement pour me taquiner ?

\- Non. Je suis venu te faire part d'une décision. Je me retire. Je ne pense pas que Vendor avait tort quand il disait que les dieux ont fait beaucoup de mal à l'humanité mais avec le recul, je crois que ses méthodes étaient… discutables. Je ne veux plus m'impliquer.

\- D'accord. Tu vas aller où ?

\- Je te le dirai quand on y sera.

\- On ?!

\- Va mettre quelque chose de moins voyant et rejoins-moi ici.

C'est une blague ?! Ou alors il essaie de me piéger. Mais c'est quoi, le piège ?!

\- Pas question que je parte ! ai-je presque crié.

\- Trouve un prétexte. Dis-leur que t'es enceinte ou n'importe quoi.

\- Un, Saori a lu mon dossier. Elle sait que j'ai pas d'utérus. Et deux, ma place est ici.

\- On risque de se retrouver en guerre et tu serais au premier plan. C'est vraiment ce que tu veux ? Je te croyais pacifiste !

\- Justement. En tant que pacifiste, ma priorité c'est que les conflits se terminent le plus tôt possible. C'est pour ça que je veux m'impliquer.

\- Peut-être mais tu risques de te faire tuer. Je ne supporterais pas d'avoir une tombe de plus à visiter !

De qui parle-t-il ? De cette fille qu'il a connu sur son île ? Je n'ose pas lui poser la question.

\- Alors tu n'as qu'à rester avec nous ! ai-je répliqué. On veillera l'un sur l'autre !

\- Non !

\- S'te plait ! ai-je supplié. Tu te souviens que quand on était tout petits, on faisait des projets ? On se disait qu'une fois adultes, on resterait proches. On irait au cinéma ensemble de temps en temps et on se ferait des soirées pizza. Ça ne te dit plus rien ?

Son visage prend une expression vraiment douloureuse. Je n'aime pas le voir comme ça mais en même temps, je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'espérer. Peut-être qu'il va dire…

\- Bien essayé.

Tant pis. Je vais le perdre et je n'aurai même pas un numéro de téléphone pour le contacter. Il me reste à jouer ma dernière carte :

\- On se dit au revoir ?

Je tends les mains vers lui et, après avoir un peu hésité, il passe ses bras autour de moi. Je prends son cosmos de plein fouet : chargé de colère, de rage, d'agressivité, il m'enveloppe tel une couverture chaude et douce, comme s'il me hurlait « je t'aime » par tous les pores de la peau. Je ne sais pas comment le décrire.

J'ai mes deux mains dans son dos et je peux sentir des dizaines de sillons profonds à travers son tee-shirt. Tous les chevaliers ont des cicatrices mais les siennes sont presque insoutenables. On dirait que quelqu'un l'a frappé ou fouetté sans s'arrêter pendant des heures. Et je n'étais pas là pour lui. Je ne l'ai pas aidé quand il était sur son île, je ne lui ai pas tenu la main quand il a perdu son premier amour… Il s'est sacrifié pour que je puisse avoir une vie meilleure et moi, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour lui ?

J'ai les larmes qui coulent toutes seules maintenant. Il me caresse les cheveux. A une époque, je pensais qu'il serait démesurément plus grand que moi une fois adulte. Maintenant, je me rends compte qu'on n'a qu'une demi-tête de différence. C'est pas énorme.

\- Arrête de pleurer, murmure-t-il. T'es une grande fille, maintenant.

J'aimerais m'arrêter mais c'est impossible. Je ne veux pas que ça s'arrête, je veux rester comme ça, dans la chaleur de son cosmos, pour toujours. Et puis une voix dans mon dos s'écrie :

\- Vous êtes tout mignons tous les deux mais vous allez pas rester comme ça toute la nuit. On a des trucs à faire !

La voix de Seiya.

* * *

_Changement de point de vue._

J'ai eu du mal à desserrer mes bras. Je voulais la garder près de moi. Pendant un bref instant, j'ai même envisagé de la kidnapper, de l'emmener très loin. Mais je savais qu'elle ne serait pas d'accord. Il faut que je m'y fasse : elle est adulte, maintenant.

Seiya me regarde d'un air méfiant. Il pense peut-être à la fois où j'ai essayé de tous les tuer. Il jette un coup d'œil inquiet à ma sœur et a l'air sur le point de lui faire remarquer que son mascara a coulé. Je constate qu'il la regarde comme on regarde sa meilleure pote, ce qui me rassure : au moins, il n'est pas amoureux d'elle. Si j'avais lu ne serait-ce qu'un soupçon d'attirance dans son regard, je crois que je serais resté pour la protéger. Je sais que ma sœur a déjà affronté des chevaliers d'une puissance phénoménale, que ça ne lui fait pas peur, mais ça n'a rien à voir. Un cœur brisé, ça peut faire plus mal qu'un combat.

Ils regagnent le manoir et je pars dans la direction opposée. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de lui dire à quel point elle compte pour moi. Peut-être que je n'aurais pas trouvé les mots. C'est si difficile de parler de ses sentiments. Tout à l'heure, quand elle est venue me parler, j'ai eu un choc parce que sa tenue, robe longue et fleur dans les cheveux, m'ont rappelé une autre personne, l'autre amour de ma vie. Esmeralda. Je l'ai déjà perdue. Je ne veux pas perdre ma sœur non plus.

Peut-être que je l'ai déjà perdue, après tout. Jolie comme elle est, elle a peut-être déjà un petit ami. Peut-être que son cœur a déjà été brisé au moins une fois. Je n'aime pas ça du tout mais c'est une chose contre laquelle je ne peux pas lutter. Il faut que je me fasse une raison : il est temps que j'arrêter de m'inquiéter pour ma sœur.

Je ne pourrai jamais…


	5. Un cauchemar

Sept heures du matin. Comme d'habitude, je suis la première à m'être levée. Dès que l'un des garçons est réveillé, je l'avertis que Saori est seule dans sa chambre et je pars faire mon footing. Peut-être que courir me permettra de faire sortir cet horrible cauchemar de ma tête.

Je cours depuis une dizaine de minutes quand je sens un cosmos familier qui se rapproche. Instinctivement, je ralentis. Mon frère se rapproche, on cours ensemble pendant quelques minutes, et puis on s'arrête sur un promontoire, face à la mer. On ne dit rien pendant un moment.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ? demandai-je enfin.

\- Je voulais te parler, répond-il.

\- De ?

\- Juste parler. C'est pas ce que tu veux ?

Je suis émue. Même enfant, Ikki n'aimait pas beaucoup parler. On dirait qu'il a enfin envie de renouer des liens familiaux. Ou peut-être qu'il se force parce qu'il sait que j'en ai envie. En tout cas, on est en train de se parler.

\- Tu m'as manqué, ai-je avoué.

\- Toi aussi.

\- Tu fais quoi, en ce moment ?

\- Des trucs. Et toi ?

\- Pareil que la dernière fois qu'on s'est vus.

Le silence retombe. Aïe. Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'il serait aussi difficile de parler à son propre frère. Pourtant, je me rends compte qu'il ne va pas bien. Il a cette expression sombre qui ne l'a pas quitté depuis qu'il m'a annoncé qu'il se retirait. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour qu'il aille mieux ?

\- Tu penses encore à elle ?

Il me fusille du regard. Peut-être que je n'aurais pas dû poser cette question, après tout. En même temps, il faut bien que quelqu'un la pose. Mon frère a trop d'égo pour faire des confidences intimes, même si ça lui ferait sûrement le plus grand bien. Il faut que quelqu'un lui arrache ces confidences, quitte à se faire mordre.

Un souvenir me revient. Sur l'île d'Andromède, June cachait des magazines féminins sous son matelas et elle me les prêtait parfois. Je me souviens d'un conseil de la rubrique psycho : « pour amener quelqu'un à se confier à vous, commencez par lui confier un secret intime. Ainsi, cette personne se sentira plus en confiance. » Pourquoi pas ?

\- J'ai fait un cauchemar cette nuit, ai-je lancé tout à trac.

\- Ah ?

\- Je me réveille et je suis toujours dans la chambre de Saori. Je sens un cosmos inquiétant. J'allume, il n'y a que Saori et elle dort. Et là, je regarde mon ventre et je réalise qu'il est en train de gonfler, comme si j'étais enceinte, tu vois ? Le cosmos flippant est à l'intérieur, et il devient plus puissant. J'ai l'impression qu'il me menace. Là, je commence à avoir peur. Je descends pour téléphoner et prendre rendez-vous pour une IVG parce que je sais que je suis enceinte de quelque chose de dangereux. Une fois en bas, mon ventre a encore grossi, le cosmos est plus intense et je comprends que je dois m'en débarrasser tout de suite, toute seule. Je vais dans la cuisine et là, il y a une femme en noir que je ne connais pas. Je trouve un couteau bien tranchant et elle essaie de me le prendre. Elle dit : « _il a besoin de la personne la plus pure de sa génération pour se réincarner. Accepte, tu as été fabriquée pour ça. _» Je m'enfonce le couteau dans le ventre et ça me réveille.

Mon frère me dévisage. Il a l'air complètement horrifié.

\- T'as vraiment rêvé ça ?!

\- Oui ! C'est ridicule, pas vrai ? Pour être enceinte, il faut un utérus et des rapports sexuels. J'ai ni l'un, ni l'autre.

\- Ce rêve, tu l'as fait combien de fois ?

\- Juste la nuit dernière, pourquoi ?

\- Pour rien.

Il a l'air choqué. Maintenant que je l'ai raconté, ce rêve me fait moins peur. Simplement, je ne comprends pas ce qu'il veut dire. Désir d'enfant refoulé ? Peur d'être cantonnée à un rôle féminin stéréotypé ? Est-ce que je culpabilise parce que Shiryu s'est bousillé les yeux pour tous nous sauver ? Ou est-ce que ça veut encore dire autre chose ?

\- C'est juste un rêve, dis-je, autant pour me rassurer moi-même que pour qu'il arrête de me fixer.

\- D'accord. Si t'as des problèmes, tu sais que tu peux compter sur moi ?

\- Ce serait mieux si j'avais ton numéro de portable, tu sais ?

Il tire la tronche. J'ai compris : la conversation est bientôt terminée.

\- Je ferais mieux d'y aller, ajoutai-je. Ce midi, c'est moi qui cuisine.

\- Ils te demandent de leur faire à bouffer ?!

\- Non, on a un planning. On cuisine chacun son tour. Hier soir, c'était Shiryu. Il nous a fait une recette de sa copine chinoise et il s'est un peu planté, je crois. Personne n'a réussi à finir son assiette.

C'est vrai. Shiryu était tout fier de nous faire profiter du riz parfumé de sa Shunrei. Malheureusement, il a voulu tout faire tout seul, à l'aveugle, et il s'est trompé dans les proportions, ou les ingrédients, ou autre chose. Il a compris de lui-même que le résultat n'était pas bon et on n'a pas su quoi lui dire de la soirée. C'était gênant.

\- A propos de copine, me demande Ikki, t'en es où ?

Il fallait qu'il me pose cette question un jour ! Je n'ai jamais beaucoup regardé la télé mais je sais que dans les films, les grands frères surprotecteurs sont toujours inquiets quand leurs petites sœurs connaissent leur premier amour. Autant lui dire la vérité :

\- Célibataire, et je le vis bien.

\- Donc, y'a rien entre toi et…

Il devient relou. Autant mettre les points sur les i tout de suite :

\- Je viens de te le dire : Shiryu a une copine en Chine. Hyoga en a une en Russie et vu la façon dont Seiya et Saori se regardent, ça ne m'étonnerait pas qu'ils finissent ensemble. Et quand bien même j'aurais quelqu'un dans ma vie, je ne vois pas où serait le problème.

Je m'avance un tout petit peu en disant que Hyoga a une copine. Il a vaguement mentionné une femme qu'il aime et qui l'attend sur un bateau mais je n'arrive pas à savoir si c'est sa copine, son ex, sa meilleure pote ou une autre personne. En plus de ça, si je me mets à parler de ma non-vie sentimentale, je vais devoir mentionner June à un moment où à un autre, et ça va devenir compliqué. Je n'arrive toujours pas à savoir si je l'aime comme une amie ou si c'est autre chose.

\- D'accord, répond mon frère.

\- Je crois que je vais y aller. Tu viens avec moi ? On pourrait prendre le petit-déj' tous ensemble.

\- Non.

Dans un sens, je préfère presque qu'il refuse. Si j'amène mon grand frère qui a failli tous nous tuer à la table du petit-déj', ça risque fort de plomber l'ambiance. Je refais mon lacet et je suis sur le point de partir. Il me retient par le bras.

\- C'est vrai, dit-il.

\- Quoi ?

\- Je pense encore à elle. Fais bien attention, d'accord ?

Pour Ikki, avouer ses sentiments est plus difficile que de se prendre des coups de poing. J'ai réussi à le faire sortir de sa coquille. Un petit peu. C'est déjà ça.

Je le serre dans mes bras et on repart, chacun de notre côté.


	6. L'orphelinat

Aujourd'hui, c'est mon dix-huitième anniversaire. J'ai réservé ma journée pour faire un petit voyage toute seule. Je n'avais parlé à personne de mon anniversaire mais Saori a quand même réussi à le savoir et à m'organiser une mini-fête surprise avec Seiya, Hyoga et Shiryu il y a deux jours. Il ne manquait que mon frère. C'était une fête sympa, on a mangé du gâteau et ils m'ont offert un sac. Le cadeau de fille par excellence. Je n'arrive pas à savoir si c'était énervant (c'est sexiste de supposer que toutes les filles aiment les sacs) ou touchant (enfant, j'aurais donné n'importe quoi pour qu'on m'offre un cadeau de fille).

Me voilà donc, fraîchement adulte, devant l'orphelinat où j'ai passé onze ans de ma vie. Je ne pensais pas que je reviendrais ici un jour. En fait, je n'en ai pas tellement envie mais j'ai besoin de récupérer des documents officiels pour mon changement de sexe à l'état civil. Ils ont repeint les murs en blanc, je ne reconnais plus l'endroit où Anton et ses trois potes m'ont plaquée au mur et ont soulevé ma jupe en disant qu'ils voulaient voir si j'étais vraiment une fille. Ils étaient quatre, j'étais seule et si mon cosmos ne s'était pas éveillé à ce moment précis, ils m'auraient sûrement…

il faut que j'arrête de penser à ça. Je suis chevalier, je défends une noble cause, j'ai une belle vie et ces pourris ont probablement une existence pourrie, maintenant. J'inspire à fond et je sens un cosmos familier juste derrière moi. Quand est-il donc arrivé ?

\- Bon anniversaire, sœurette !

\- Ikki ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demandai-je en me retournant.

Il a l'air légèrement plus calme que d'habitude. Un peu moins en colère. Je me demande ce qu'il a fait depuis la dernière fois.

\- Je me doutais que tu viendrais ici, répond-il. Ça y est, t'es une adulte.

\- Ça fait longtemps qu'on n'est plus des enfants. Bon, on y va ?

J'entre et je m'adresse à la réception. C'est une petite stagiaire à peine plus âgée que nous qui cherche mon dossier. Elle ne le trouve pas et elle appelle Mirnie, une des encadrantes. Je me souviens de Mirnie. Un jour, elle m'a fait très mal en me disant que les garçons arrêteraient de me harceler si j'arrêtais de me « déguiser en fille ». Elle m'a fait pleurer.

\- Bonjour Mirnie, lui dis-je. Je viens rechercher mon dossier.

Je lui tends mes papiers d'identité, qui portent toujours la mention « sexe masculin » (plus pour très longtemps, j'espère). Elle les lit, s'arrête. Me regarde dans les yeux. Regarde trente centimètres plus bas. Me regarde à nouveau dans les yeux. Je sais qu'elle m'a reconnue et je sais qu'elle se souvient de moi.

\- Oh… murmure-t-elle.

\- J'ai besoin de photocopier mon dossier.

\- Oui, ajoute Ikki. Ma sœur et moi, on n'a pas tout le temps.

Elle marmonne, sort, revient avec un dossier et m'indique la photocopieuse. D'où je suis, je l'entends qui maugrée auprès de la petite stagiaire. Elle parle d'un « ancien pensionnaire qui s'est bousillé avec des hormones, quel gâchis ». J'ai le cœur qui se serre. Le pire, c'est que l'opinion de cette femme antipathique ne devrait même pas m'importer.

\- Elle est jalouse parce que t'es plus mignonne qu'elle l'a jamais été, me murmure Ikki à l'oreille.

\- Merci, mais être mignonne c'est pas ma priorité dans la vie !

\- En tout cas, elle est moche à l'intérieur.

C'est vrai. Je finis de photocopier le dossier et je le tends à Mirnie, qui maugrée et sort sans y toucher. La petite stagiaire s'avance, reprend le dossier et s'écrie :

\- Bonne journée. Et désolée si vous avez entendu.

\- Entendu quoi ?

Elle murmure tellement bas qu'une personne normale n'entendrait pas. Heureusement pour moi, les chevaliers ont une audition surhumaine :

\- Les propos transphobes de merde.

* * *

On passe à la poste pour envoyer mon dossier rempli à l'état civil. Ensuite, Ikki m'emmène à la pizzeria. Il veut qu'on ait au moins un repas d'anniversaire ensemble. Je regrette de n'avoir pas été là pour lui quand il a eu dix-huit ans.

Le serveur boîte. Il prend notre commande en tirant la tronche et je le reconnais : c'est Anton, le gosse tyrannique qui a fait de ma vie un enfer à une époque. Lui aussi me reconnaît. Il me fusille du regard et me dit qu'à cause de moi, il a passé un mois à l'hôpital et qu'il boîte encore. Je me souviens, quand j'ai découvert le cosmos, je l'ai projeté contre un mur sans le faire exprès. J'ai beau être pacifiste, je n'arrive pas à avoir pitié de lui. À l'orphelinat, il n'arrêtait pas de frapper et d'insulter les plus jeunes. Une claudication, c'est en dessous de ce qu'il méritait.

Ikki et moi, on commande une grande pizza pour deux et on parle, comme si on avait une vie normale, comme si on était juste deux jeunes adultes normaux qui fêtent un anniversaire au restaurant. J'aimerais que ce repas ne se termine jamais.

En sortant du resto, je remarque une fille brune avec des lunettes. Je la reconnais, c'est la petite stagiaire de l'orphelinat. Visiblement gênée, elle prend une grande inspiration et se lance :

\- Voilà. Je ne devrais peut être pas vous dire ça mais… Votre mère est passée ce matin.

\- Pardon ?! demande Ikki.

\- Elle a dit que ses deux enfants ont vécu ici et que son plus jeune fils… non, pardon, son plus jeune enfant a dix-huit ans aujourd'hui ! Vous la croisiez à trois heures près !

\- On ne veut pas avoir affaire à elle ! rugit Ikki.

Je reste stupéfaite. Je sais qu'Ikki en veut toujours à nos parents, qui nous ont abandonnés très jeunes. Mais en même temps, j'ai envie de savoir qui elle est et d'où elle vient.

La petite stagiaire recule. Je la comprends : Ikki a vraiment l'air intimidant quand il se met en colère. J'essaie de lui faire mon sourire le plus rassurant. Après tout, ce n'est pas sa faute si on a eu une histoire compliquée.

\- Merci pour l'info ! dis-je en espérant calmer le jeu.

\- Si vous changez d'avis… balbutie-t-elle.

\- On ne changera pas d'avis ! crie presque Ikki. Tu viens ?

Il me fait signe. Je fais un geste d'impuissance en direction de la fille et elle me tend un bout de papier.

\- Tu peux m'appeler à ce numéro, si tu veux, dit-elle. Je m'appelle Alice.

Je prends le bout de papier, je la remercie et je m'éloigne. Donc, ma mère veut nous rencontrer. Je me demande ce que je vais faire...


End file.
